Soft Simmer
by StreexAnime
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Please Review!
1. Midnight Stroll

Soft Simmer  
  
By: Rizu Rauzenoe  
  
Brought to you by: Streex Animation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. J.K. Rowling owns them. The characters I own are Lilly (LeeLee) Potter, Sarah Snape, Marcaus Snape, Severa Snape, Crystal Smith, Iruri Kadasha, and Ruby-Droid.  
  
This is a story about Snape and McGonagall being in love. It goes throughout years looking at their relationship.  
  
Prologue: Midnight Stroll  
  
Slowly I go to the window. I look out the castle. Wondering if he truly loves me. If we were just meant to be friends. Wondering if I just have to wait until we were out of school before I can tell him how I feel.  
  
He left here for a mission. He went out to get information from the Dark Lord. He has the key to get information. Forced to be a Deatheater, forced by his step-father. Tom Snape was a heartless man. I hope to see the one I love one last time. I just want to show him how I feel.  
  
Lily and James started to get worried. It was strange for James Potter to get worried for my friend. Lily Evans was related to my friend. Sirius Black looked worried also. I thought he only looked worried because he might not tease my friend again. Remus Lupin worried a lot about people who went away for a long time.  
  
I see a figure coming down a path. A siren sounds, people come running outside. Most are in their pajamas. The boy I notice looks pale. Stripes of blood cover his body. He eyes looks shocked. He looked as though something terrified him. He walks towards Dumbledore. He was walking slowly and was limping. I could barely make out his bright green eyes, they looked lifeless. Before he reaches Dumbledore. He is about five feet away. He drops a dagger. It has blood all over it.  
  
"I've killed someone," he says slowly, "I killed Caesar Malfoy. He tried to kill me. I also killed Anthony Crabbe and Ptolemy Goyle."  
  
Craig Vincent, Georg Goyle, and Lucius Malfoy looked murderous at him.They look about to kill them. He is only fifteen and has killed some people. Few of the students cheer. Dumbledore congratulates him on his job well done.  
  
After Dumbledore leaves, I run up to boy I love and kiss him on the lips. He puts his arms around me to embrace. He breaks away from the kiss to early.  
  
"You don't want to touch me," he says, "I have blood on me. It is not my own blood. I am dirty. It's not that I love you… you wouldn't understand."  
  
He walks past me. He walks slowly. He limbs the whole way back to the castle.  
  
  
  
::3 years later:: 


	2. Memory Mansion, Lonely Lover

Soft Simmer  
  
By: Rizu Rauznoe  
  
Brought to you by: Streex Animation  
  
Disclaimer: Please read the prologue for the disclaimer.  
  
Chapter One: Memory Mansion, Lonely Lover  
  
I slowly walk down a path I have memorized. It is worn down by all the times myself and others have used it. Its stone path slowly winding to his house. A mansion that is beautiful. Precious jewels line the marble structure. No jewel has been stolen yet. His garden is like none other. More flowers and bushes than you can count. A green house is out back. He sells flowers every once in a while. I can see the dome where is pool is at. A pool that is a good six yards deep. The water is a deep blue. Just as he always liked it.  
  
I hold a package for him. An early birthday present. I know its about another 5 months but I don't care. I brought it for him because it will be awhile before I see him again. It also depends if he will start to work at Hogwarts also.  
  
I worry he is with another girl or even another boy. He was close to one boy. I worry he might be sick or hurt. I worry he might die soon. Our love is strange. He is in Slytherin and I am in Gryffindor. We were always the gossip of the school. Most Slytherins loathed him. Lucius Malfoy and his gang got the Slytherins to calm down. Lucius was one of my love's best friends. James Potter and Sirius Black reluctantly helped us keep it down, too. Remus Lupin was always there to help. He was jealous of my love. Remus had something for me that I could never return.  
  
But… I long for him. I miss his smile. I miss his voice speaking quietly and sweetly to me. I miss his warm hug . I miss his kisses. He has such soft kisses. He puts such passion into them. He puts more love into them than anyone else has kissed me.  
  
I worry he's with someone. I wonder if he has forgotten about me.  
  
About half way down the path, I see his house. I see another muggle car beside his. His green convertible beside the stranger's blue volts wagon. A "bug" car as he called it.  
  
I see a person at his door. He is a man. One with short black hair and yellow tinted skin. He has very slim eyes. The person I love comes out the door. His shoulder length hair that is black. His true bright green eyes hidden behind black contacts. He two boys kissed on the cheek.  
  
I came a bit closer. I didn't need to worry. It was just his friend, a good friend, Iruri Kasada. They did this as a joke to ward off other girls. I wasn't affected by that. I saw it a joke. I knew the two liked to play around. Once in a while, Iruri would take it took far. But my love backed off. Iruri got in his car and started to leave. I walked into the grass so he could pass me.  
  
I finally reach my love. He clasps me in his arms. He tightens slowly. I wonder what is on his mind. I wondered if he wanted…no! that couldn't be on his mind. Minerva, I thought to myself, why would he want to do that. Why would I even think about that. But he did have his own way of expressing love. A very unique way.  
  
"She's dead," he tells me out of the blue.  
  
"Who is 'She'" I ask.  
  
"Crystal Smith," He replies, "She was killed by a dragon about a week ago. Sadly, I was with her when it happened. I tried to save her but I couldn't. I got scars from it. Terrible ones. I wrote to you so you could come over. I wanted to be comforted by another not a male companion but a female one. I chose you above all my friends."  
  
"Sev, I-" I am cut off by his hand pressed against my lips. He looks at me square in the eyes. Sorrow is filled in his eyes.  
  
I knew he was engaged to her. This didn't make me happy. I thought I would be glad the day she left for good, But I felt sorrow for him, my Severus. I thought once she left I had another chance with him. I knew he loved me as much as he loved her.  
  
He let go of me. He kisses my hand softly. He barely even touches it. He jestures me to go inside. I follow him into the living room.  
  
It's a white room with many antiques and priceless items. Rare furniture fills the room. Muggle photos line the fire place. All framed in elegant frames. I notice a picture of myself and him. A picture he took when we were fourteen. Other pictures shown him and his friends. A few of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Quite a few of Lilly Evans, his sister, his older sister.  
  
I sat down on the blue couch. He sits on a recliner nearby. He called to someone called "Ruby."  
  
A girl about sixteen years old entered the room. She had dark brown hair pulled into pigtails. She has pale skin. Her reddish brown eyes made her look like a vampire. She wore a maid outfit.  
  
Severus didn't respond to her as if he was in love with her. Still, jealousy filled me. I wondered if he was just holding back feeling so I wouldn't think they were in love.  
  
"Ruby is not alive," he told me hoarsely.  
  
"What is she then? A zombie?" I responded calmly.  
  
"I am an Android," Ruby said, "created by Master Severus Snape."  
  
"You are still my love," he tells me, "No one can replace you or Crystal."  
  
"You just wanted me to come over," I said," just to show me your new invention?"  
  
"No, I wanted someone to be here for me," he replied, "and I am wondering if you would cook for me. Ruby has a bug in her program."  
  
I stared Ruby in the eyes for the last time. She gave me back a lifeless icy look. Her lifeless eyes looked over to Severus. She spun around.  
  
"Don't I look great in my new outfit, Master?" She asked lifelessly. She had a bit of happiness in her tone. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"You look wonderful," Severus smiled back. He walked up to her and hugged her. "Get back to work."  
  
The android left to work. Severus soon left. He went to a metal door and went in it. It lead to his basement. Down there he had a lab. He doesn't like to be bothered when he is working.  
  
I decided to get to work on dinner. He laid out the recipe he wanted me to cook. He wanted fish. He also wanted corn and mash potatoes for the side. He put out a note he already bought the dessert. I noticed he didn't have much choice for what he wanted to dinner. I thought he also me wanted for me to make a salad. I started cooking and was finished in about an hour.  
  
He came up from his lab. He started to eat in silence. He didn't want to talk. The android came in.  
  
"I am low on energy, master," She or should I say it said, "What should I do?"  
  
"Let m guess you just activated her?" I said sarcastically.  
  
He shot me a nasty look. She was filled with anger.  
  
"She can go without filling up her energy for five days," he said, "She was just activated five days ago."  
  
"How does she recharge?" I turned to the android, "How do you?"  
  
"I don't know," it said, "It is not in my program."  
  
"Minerva, is there any food left over?"  
  
"Yes. About a serving worth of mashed potatoes and corn each and one piece of fish," I respond, "Let me guess she has to eat."  
  
He nods.  
  
"I made her to be human," he replies, "But after this refuel, she will have to eat everyday. Please go fetch the food."  
  
I did as he said.  
  
It sat beside him. She mocked him while he was eating. She learned how to eat.  
  
"Don't get mad, Minerva," he told me, "Is it alright if I activate her emotions now?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Listen, carefully Ruby," he said, " Cat. Dog. Love for Money. Life for those who believe."  
  
He shook a bit. He edged slowly towards her. His face turned slightly red. He them kissed her. He then broke away. Her skin color changed to a normal color but was still a bit pale. Her eyes focused in. Finally, life came to her eyes. She blushed.  
  
"Master," it said, "How long was I asleep."  
  
"I thought it wouldn't work," he said, "I thought she would be a failure."  
  
It looked at me.  
  
"Mistress Minerva, sorry for staring, but why are you looking at me like that?" it said, I mean she, "Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Her stomach grumbled.  
  
"I guess I'm hungry. Are you to eat that Master?"  
  
Severus shook his head.  
  
"I'll deal with her Minerva," he said, "You look like a mess. You should take a bath. I got the bathroom redone."  
  
I nodded and went to the bathroom. The bathroom was redone in pearl. The bathtub was about half the size of a pool. I filled it up with warm water. I undressed and got in. It was a comfortable tub. Someone came in. I stood up and grabbed my towel and covered myself up.  
  
This reminded of the last time I was here. He expressed his love in a different way. The way he expressed his love kept me from becoming an auror. I had to be pure to become an auror.  
  
It was Ruby. She had Severus' green bathrobe on. She blushed a bit.  
  
"Is it alright if I join you?" she asked.  
  
"To my knowledge, you are sort of female," I responded, "So you are allowed to join."  
  
"My skin is getting dirty from cleaning," she said, "Since you are the same gender as me I thought you wouldn't mind."  
  
I put my towel down and reclined in the water. She took of the bathrobe and to my surprise she wasn't that human. She may have had breasts but no, how do I put it, you know what I mean. She also had other female parts. She was just human shaped.  
  
After our bath, she changed into her maid outfit. I got on my nightgown.  
  
Severus found me in the halls.  
  
"Your room is down the hall," he told me, "I'll be taking my bath."  
  
"Why didn't you take one with me?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
His face went red.  
  
"It would be improper," he replied.  
  
"I was just joking," I said laughing, "I noticed that your android wasn't built the way I thought you would build her. She wasn't that 'female.'"  
  
"I built her to be a friend and a maid," he said, "I didn't build her to be a lover."  
  
I went to my room. I couldn't sleep. I decided to join Severus in his room.  
  
I walked into his room. He was reading a book. A subject I knew he liked. It was called Muggle Ways of Torture. He looked up at me. He didn't have his contacts in.  
  
"Can't sleep either?" he asked me.  
  
I nodded. He put his book on the table. He opened up the covers and I climbed in. He turned of the light and…… 


	3. A Love Triangle

Soft Simmer  
  
By: Rizu R.  
  
Brought to you by: Streex Animation  
  
Chapter 3: A Love Triangle  
  
I woke up by Ruby poking me. I was slightly agitated.  
  
"Master wishes for you to get up, Mistress McGonagall," Ruby said, " I have made you breakfast. At least put some clothes on. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Ruby."  
  
"Why aren't wearing clothes?"  
  
"Ask your Master about it."  
  
She left so I could get dressed. I got dressed back in my nightgown and ran to my room. I put on some regular clothes. I ate breakfast. I went outside to see Severus talking to Iruri.  
  
Iruri was showing Severus his new crossbow. He made a suggestive gesture towards Severus. Severus backed off. H had anger in his face.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I am in love with someone else?" he hissed at Iruri, "I love Minerva."  
  
I blush as he says this. I know now he does really does love me.  
  
"I won't be here during next year," he said, "I will be teaching at Hogwarts."  
  
"You finally got a job?!" Iruri replied, "If Min works at Hogwarts, why is she here them? Doesn't she have to work?"  
  
"It is spring break now," Severus said, "Minerva doesn't need to work for a whole week."  
  
"Haven't you thought of you're future?" Iruri asked, "Don't you want to have children so your family doesn't with your generation?"  
  
"It depends if Minerva wants to settle down with me," Severus said, "If she decides she wants to have children with me, I'll stay home after the children are born and will raise them while she's working. I'll visit Hogwarts and take the children with me and go visit her."  
  
Iruri looked at Severus funny. He shrugged and left. Severus noticed that I was listening to the whole conversation. He walked over to me and kissed me.  
  
"Do you have and answer?" he asked.  
  
"I wouldn't mind," I said, "But we can't have children until we are married."  
  
Severus looked as if he was cooking up a plan. He always had ideas on how to avoid things. He had more ideas than the Marauders themselves. He could always worn out of things easily.  
  
"We could always say it was an accident," he said thoughtfully, "Just come to my bed chambers with me tonight."  
  
Severus then walked into the house.  
  
Ruby overheard us also. Ruby came up to Severus.  
  
"Master, don't you love me?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Of course I love you," Severus said, "I can't love you the same as a human alright. Nothing can replace you. I can't make another android like you."  
  
Severus walked past her. When I came up to Ruby, I said I was sorry. She then slapped me.  
  
"I hate you!" she yelled at me, "I want a real body so Master Severus can love me, too."  
  
She ran out crying. 


	4. Lover's Heatbreak

Soft Simmer  
  
By Rizu Razune  
  
Brought to you by Streex Animation  
  
Chapter four: Lover's Heartbreak  
  
Ruby worries me. She acts different from humans. But I remember she isn't human. She's a machine. A Muggle contraption with gears and electronic data. She acts human though. Her eyes look human. She reminds me of myself. She reminds me of Lilly Evans Potter. She reminds me of Sybil Trelawney. She reminds me of Mahri Sinistra. Her eyes changed. They are brilliant green like Lilly's. Her cheery emotion is like Crystal Smith's. Her Hair is fine and dark like mine. It has Sybil's shine. Her small nose is like Mahri's. Her body shape is like mine. Her chest is puffed out and is similar in breast size. Her arms look strong. Her butt is shaped like mine. She moves quickly. Her speed is very fast. But panels show she is a robot.  
  
Severus wanted to be alone with me but Ruby won't leave us alone. He says I have to fake I am in my room. She'll go to her own room and sleep. Then I will sneak into his room. After lunch, Severus got Ruby to go for groceries. Severus took me up to his room.  
  
A few hours later, I woke up. I did a sort of weird Muggle test thing. I went to the bathroom and did it. There were two blue lines. Severus will certainly freak now. I bet he didn't suspect it to take one time. I got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
"Oh, Severus," I said.  
  
"What?" he muttered.  
  
I showed him the test thing. His face did a funny look. A muscle in his cheek was twitching.  
  
"Hippogriff dung," he muttered, "I thought it would take more than once."  
  
"Well, Sev. You were certainly surprised. I'll never forget that look."  
  
"Minerva, you have to remember something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You must not tell Dumbledore. Or even your students."  
  
"OH!"  
  
"Are you going to stay with me during the summer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He nodded. I looked at the calendar. I was supposed to be at Hogwarts. I wrote to Dumbledore. I would be back at the school the next day.  
  
::during the summer::  
  
I was about to tell Severus the good news. I saw him talking to Lily and James. James and he were in a fight. They were fighting over who was better at Quidditch. Lilly spotted me and ran over to me. I told her about my child… or should I say the bundle.  
  
"I'm having twins," I said.  
  
"Does Severus know you're having twins?" Lily asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"James and I want to have a baby."  
  
"Perhaps the children will meet at Hogwarts. That is when they are old enough."  
  
I walked over to Severus.  
  
"Nice to see you," he said to me.  
  
"I'm having twins."  
  
His face twitched.  
  
"Snape, you're going to have double trouble," James chortled.  
  
"Still I'm better than you. I'm going to be a father of two."  
  
James looked like he wanted to murder him.  
  
"The ministry's going to be here soon. You bewitched another Muggle item."  
  
I noticed Arthur Weasley apparate near.  
  
"Severus Snape, the hundredth warning this year!" Arthur said, "You might lose your wizarding rights."  
  
"I have a right to. I'm Muggle-born."  
  
"Doesn't matter. You could also lose your job of becoming the Potions Master at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh that's right I'm going to teach you're kids." 


	5. Snape twins are here!

Soft Simmer   
chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related material. But I do own Lilly(leelee) Potter, Sarah Snape, Marcaus Snape, Severa Snape, Ruby, Crystal Smith, and Iruri Kashada.  
  
::Fall of 1979::  
  
Severus is now working here at Hogwarts. They made him the Head of Slytherin. He is also the Potions Master. He works well with children. Many of the younger students from all house look up to him. His own students respond to him as if he were their older brother.He goes easy on him but I believe he will change. I am quite strict with my students.  
  
Severus brought Ruby to the school. He put a special spell on her so she would work. She acts like a normal human here. She is very interested in magic. She mainly stays in Severus' room.  
  
Dumbledore is glad Severus is with the Hogwarts staff. Severus likes to be outside alot.   
  
::Late winter of 1980::  
  
I gave birth to the twins. It's a boy and a girl. The girl is Sarah. She is pale like her father and her hair is very much like his. Her eyes are black. She's seems to have his attitude, too. Marcaus is the boy. His eyes are brown like mine. They are also cat-like like mine. His hair is black except his bangs which are brown like mine. He already has an interest in books. I caught him trying to read a spell book. Sarah is very eager to walk. They are very fast learners. Sarah usually pokes Marcaus alot. Sarah hardly ever cries. Marcaus easily cries. I feed both of them by bottle.  
  
Sarah throws things like mad. She nearly nailed Severus in the head. Sarah's also learned to stack things. Marcaus remains quiet. He likes to be alone quite a bit.  
  
The Potters' baby is due in late July.  
  
::Early August::  
  
Lily and James had a baby boy. His name is Harry. He is so cute. His eyes are brilliant green and his hair is jet black. He doesn't like Severus very much. Last time Severus held him, he puked on Severus. He urinated on Severus when Severus changed his diaper. Sarah and Harry get along well. Marcaus fell asleep. Harry and Sarah both started to poke him.  
  
The Potters' are expecting another child, too.  
  
::Spring 1981::  
  
Lilly Isis Potter was born. Her eyes are like Lily's. But she has her father's hair. Lilly's name is pronounced LeeLee. She likes Severus very much. Harry doesn't like his new baby sister. She seems to cry alot. But she always is quiet when Severus is with her.  
  
::Late Summer 1981::  
  
Severus has to take care of Lilly. Severus has brought her to Hogwarts so she can live with us. Harry has a really bad cold. Sarah and Lilly seem to get along. Marcaus likes Lilly also. Severus and I have been predicting this happily ever after life will end soon. Severus feels the Dark Lord is going to try and kill his children and the Potters' children. The Crual Angel's Theory will take place.   
  
Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor got into a huge fight. Slytherin vowed he would destroy the world. His daughter, Sarahline Slytherin, tried to stop him. Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Sarahline Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff went into a huge fight with him. After they were almost dead they swore with their souls they would end this battle. Salazar was also killed. Their future selves would go into a big battle on day. Salazar Slytherin's future self is the Dark Lord.   
  
The only way to put a stop to the destruction of the earth is to kill the pure hearted desendent of Helga Hufflepuff. Two also must sacrifice themselves to allow the the four to put a stop to the Dark Lord. The powers will be awoken when this time comes. Also the Power Master will also appear. The Hogwarts four are reborn again and again. Severus holds the key to the real details of the plan. Severus knows Lilly is very important to the future of man kind. I don't know how important she is. Severus is working on a clone of her so he won't have to kill the real Lilly. He plans to use the clone and then the three will kill her.  
  
::October 31 10:00 P.M.::  
  
Sarah, Lilly, and Marcaus are missing. Severus has a funny feeling they are at the Potters' home. We searched the whole school grounds for them. There was no sign.   
  
:: 12:00 P.M.::  
  
The twins and Lilly strangely appear on the quidditch field. Sarah and Marcaus were crying. Lilly was too. Lilly had a thin lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Marcaus has a starin a circle on his right hand. Sarah had one on her left. Severus went inside and saw a video message that arrived over an hour ago. It was Lily Evans Potter trying to call Severus to her. The dark lord was there. James was just killed. Lily then sacrificed her life for all four of them.  
  
Dumbledore talked to Severus about takinbg care of Harry. Severus said he had too many kids to take care of. The real reason was, and I agreed with him, that they should never meet until the correct time.   
  
(Privit Drive)   
  
I waited in my cat form. After Dumbledore came. Hagrid came with baby Harry. Dumbledore modified harry's memory so Lilly or the twins were not in his memory. He was to only know about him being an only child. He too had a lightning bolt scar. Severus came by quickly to say good-bye to Harry. Severus knew he was going to see him again.  
  
::2 year later::  
  
I gave birth to Severa. She has greasy black hair like her father. Her skin is pale. Her eyes are an emotionless purple. The symbol on her forehead indicates that she is a psychic. She much like me. A few days ago, she killed one of my students. They were taunting her. She got mad and killed the leader of the group. I would think a Hufflepuff would know better.  
  
::September 1, 1991::  
  
I finally get to see Harry again. Lilly, Sarah, and Marcaus were already sorted so noone would know about them. Harry is a star while the other three should be. Severus and I erased the records of Sarah, Marcaus, and Lilly ever being born. Only the Ministry of Magic has the records of them. Harry doesn't know about Lilly. Lilly was looking through one of the doors trying to get a glimpse of her brother. Sarah was trying to cast a spell on Professor Quirrel. She tried one that would take his turbin off. Marcaus tried the disarming spell but it didn't work. I put a spell on myself so i would look many years older. Severus did the same. He now looked in his fifties. I looked in my Seventies. I took off the spell once in a while. Severus had now a grudge against all Gryffindor except me and Lilly.  
  
Sarah was happy to be in Slytherin but she liked everyone. Marcaus is in Ravenclaw and Lilly is in Gryffindor. Lilly was happy to hear harry was sorted into Gryffindor. I had to make Lilly move away from the door leading to the Dining Hall. She was looking at Harry. She really did wish she could be with Harry.   
  
::July 31, 1995::  
  
Severus took Lilly to finally meet Harry. Severus and I agreed that Harry would live with us the for the rest of the time. Lilly was really delighted to hear this. Harry is going to get a huge shock when he finds out his least favorite professor is actually his uncle. Sarah and Marcaus are getting ready for him to come. This will be their first year with the Hogwarts students. Lilly wears glasses just like her brothers. Marcaus wears glasses that are square framed just like mine. Severus isn't too happy aboput seeing his sister Petuina again. 


End file.
